femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silkie (Amos Burke: Secret Agent)
Silkie is a gangster's moll villainess. ' Appears in - '''The TV action/spy series Amos Burke:Secret Agent (USA ABC net 1965 - 1966) '''Episode - 3:3 - Steam heat (first broadcast 29 September 1965) '''Played by '-''' 'Kipp Hamilton (1934 - 1981) A deported mobster, Albert Indigo, otherwise known as "Mr I," has teamed up with some top underworld talent and a group of foreign enemy agents (who are partly financing him). Mr I masterminds an audacious scheme to loot New York while the population are put to sleep by nerve gas. Mr I further plans to take personal revenge by killing the politician responsible for his exile. While this is going on, Mr I's foreign agent allies intend to carry out a series of assassinations. Former Los Angeles police captain Amos Burke ('Gene Barry), now working as a government secret agent, is assigned to infiltrate Mr I's organization and put a stop to his activities.Burke masquerades as a jewel thief, which gains him entry into Mr I's organization. 'Silkie's role -' Silkie is the moll of Charlie "The Arm" Segar, one of Mr I's underworld allies. She assists with the activities of Mr I's organization. In a hotel, Silkie joins 2 of Mr I's men when they are guarding Burke and tries to seduce him. A young female agent, Ursula Prince (played by Jane Wald) is with Burke, and thinking she's his girl, Silkie is jealous. Through trickery (she tells a henchman Ursula is trying to escape and has a gun ) she gets the female agent shot to death. When Burke discovers what has happened he's enraged and beats up the henchman; however, he finds out it was really Silkie who was responsible for the murder. Later, aboard Mr I's boat, Silkie tries to seduce Burke again in his cabin. Amos plays along with Silkie when she decides she wants to bump off her boyfriend Charle Segar, because she's sick of him and is ready to transfer her attentions to Burke (who she still thinks is one of the crooks). 'Character -' A ruthless, giggling, psychopath 'Appearance -' A tall, beautiful, Caucasian woman of about 30 'Weapons -' None 'Fate -' Pretending to approve of Silkie's scheming to murder Charlie Segar, Burke hands her a bomb which he'd been given earlier to utilize as part of the Mr I's plan. Silkie intends planting the bomb in Charlie's car - but Burke deliberately gives her false instructions, as soon as she activates the bomb it will blow her up, rather than Charlie. Silkie leaves enthusiastically to carry out the intended slaying. Thus Silkie is killed by being blown up, though none of it is shown - her scene with Burke in the cabin is her last appearance. Burke had also given Silkie a bracelet which contains a communication alerting the authorities to what is happening. Thus they are able to help Burke thwart the New York robbery plan after finding the bracelet on Silkie's corpse. '''Notes - '''Burke shows a degree of ruthlessness here in deliberately sending Silkie off to be killed.This is his revenge for Silkie contriving the totally gratuitous murder of Ursula; any doubts Burke may have had about setting up Silkie were probably banished by the gleeful way she treats the plan for knocking off her current squeeze, Charlie Segar. Nevertheless, the dispatching of Silkie by Burke illustrates the different rules/morality which operate in the secret agent world Amos now inhabits, compared to those of his career as a homicide police officer. SILKIE 1.JPG|Silkie 1 (Kipp Hamilton) SILKIE 2.JPG|Silkie 2 (Kipp Hamilton) SILKIE 3.JPG|Silkie 3 (Kipp Hamilton) SILKIE 4.JPG|Silkie 4 (Kipp Hamilton) SILKIE 5.JPG|Silkie 5 (Kipp Hamilton) SILKIE 6.JPG|Silkie 6 (Kipp Hamilton) SILKIE 7.JPG|Silkie 7 (Kipp Hamilton) SILKIE 8.JPG|Silkie 8 (Kipp Hamilton) Category:1960s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Explosives Category:Failed Seduction Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Gold Digger Category:Gun Moll Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Neutral Evil Category:Offscreen Death Category:Sadist Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Hero's Lover